


Crashing Tides

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Hakuouki, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: Sins were like oil. No matter how hard one tried, they could never wash away.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary:_ Sins were like oil. No matter how hard one tried, they could never wash away.

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome, One-sided Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Who Are You by Svrcina

**Trigger Warning** : Mention(s) of rape and domestic violence. All scenes will be kept as non-descript as possible in these circumstances, however these aspects are still a past event in the plot. Please be warned.

_**Crashing Tides** _

**Chapter One:** Monster Within

Sesshoumaru tilted the glass cup between his index finger and thumb. The amber colored liquid inside sloshed nearly to the brim; reflecting hazy golden eyes in its rippled surface. Four years he'd been sober. Four years he'd fought against the demons that'd haunted him and won. Now, here he was back at the crossroad that threatened to send him off the track of atonement he'd worked so hard to pave. Beyond the window of his loft, the lights of Tokyo's nightlife glimmered faintly far below. Midnight had already passed and still the streets were clogged with people—jumping from bar to bar seeking the thrill he once did. He stared intently at the shot of whiskey cradled in his palm.

It'd been eight years since the night he'd irrevocably screwed up his entire life. Eight years since he'd made that one horrific and utterly unforgiveable mistake. Memories he had tried to lock away threatened to spill to the forefront of his mind. The man tilted the cup in the opposite direction, watching keenly as the heavily scented drink roved along the ridged sides to nearly fall out of the top. It was his one true vice in life. Four years sober and still he couldn't drown out the horror of his crime. No matter how many times he drank and drowned his sorrows in the arms of other women, he could never truly get the image _she_ made out of his mind. It was always there. It was always whispering to him in his moments of weakness. The faint sound of a police siren blared off in the distance. As was normal at this time of night, he'd been long since used to the disruptions.

Sesshoumaru stared at the demon reflected in the alcohol's placid surface, he could picture the way she'd looked at him. Her wide, terrified eyes. Her mouth that had been partially opened with the beginning of a scream before he'd silenced her with his violence. Eight years ago he'd been a drunk. He'd been a fool that hadn't the conviction to face his issues head on. He'd taken refuge in the rose-colored world of his inebriated state. For five years he'd lived in a drunken stupor. One year while he was dating _her_ and the four years after she'd fled from him. Sesshoumaru was tempted to bury his face into his hands. If it weren't for the drink still being held so delicately between his fingers he likely would have as well.

Even now he could vividly picture her dainty hands at his shoulders. He could clearly remember delicate nails clawing at his flesh viciously, drawing blood and a vague sense of pain. He could still hear her muffled screams. He could also remember the moment her head fell back against the floor from the force of his strike. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the memories as they rushed forth. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep living in his past.

So many sins he'd committed against the one woman who'd loved him the most. She'd stood by him. She'd supported him. She'd offered him nothing but affection and care. She'd also been the first to tell him that his drinking was beginning to turn him into something monstrous. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and listened to her. The silver-haired male felt his stomach roil in disgust. It churned at the very thought of what his hands had done to her. Teeth gnashed together sharply. With a violent swing, he tossed the cup across the room. The glass shattered against the wall upon impact. Tiny shards littered his floor as the scent of whiskey permeated his now soiled carpet. Why? Why had he done it? Why hadn't he just let her go? Why hadn't he just _listened_?

Maybe if he'd been sober than he never would've hurt her. Maybe if he had been able to think clearly he would've seen how far he'd actually pushed her away from him. Maybe if he'd been in the right state of mind, he would've seen how much he'd harmed her with his addiction. Now because he'd chosen his demon over his lover he'd done something far worse than push her away. Sesshoumaru placed his elbows on his knees and covered his face; pressing his palms at his eyes as he tried to force away those haunting memories.

He'd raped her. He'd taken everything she'd ever held dear and tore it away. He'd been selfish. He'd been cruel. He'd been a complete _monster_. It wasn't the softness of her body that he'd taken pleasure in at that moment. In fact he hardly remembered what it'd been like outside of the violence. No, it'd been the cries of terror and the absolute _thrill_ of the power he'd held over her that he enjoyed. He didn't care about any pain she felt. The only thing he wanted was to assert his dominance over her life. He'd sensed that he had been losing her and lashed out the only way his drunken mind could think of. Shame washed over him. He was sadistic. He was a bastard. He should never have laid his hands upon her. In the days following the attack he hardly registered what he'd done. It was as if it were all just some horrible dream he'd had. Like the vague sensation of forgetting something important.

Then headlines started to show up on the tabloids about their broken engagement. Things like how he'd abused her; beaten her until she had to be hospitalized for a week. Even claimed that he'd sexually assaulted her. Which had all been true. At first he hadn't a clue as to what they were talking about. He didn't even remember taking the ring back from her. All that he remembered was at the end of the night Kagome was gone and the ring was in his possession. Then the detective came.

It'd been a nightmare. In those few weeks he'd come to a quick realization of the crime he'd committed. He'd come to the conclusion that the night terrors he'd been having weren't just dreams at all; but the memories of the attack he carried out on his then fiancée. Sesshoumaru knew that he could've made amends right then and there. He knew that he should've done everything within his power to set her up with all the resources she'd need to overcome the emotional and physical wounds he'd inflicted on her. He also could have turned himself over to the police to face judgment… but he did not.

No, just like every other time, he'd drowned himself in his alcohol. He threw himself into the arms of other women to wash away the thought of her terrified screams. As the days passed the company his father had built from the ground up started to shake and quiver at its foundation. His actions had nearly brought it down. Sesshoumaru stood from his recliner. He'd been horrible to her. He slandered her name to whatever outlet he could reach. For weeks he set about ruining whatever reputation she'd had. By the end of it all there wasn't a jury around that would convict him. He'd had the majority of their district's populace convinced that his ex had been nothing more than a gold-digging whore out to tarnish his family's good name.

There was a roll of thunder in the distance. Black clouds obscured the night sky where his loft often had the optimal position of viewing. He'd raped her, beaten her and slandered her. So it'd come as no shock that she'd chosen to flee from him entirely. A month after the attack Inuyasha had called him. Between the strings of curses and threats of a slow and painful death was the news he'd dreaded. His ex was gone. She'd moved to another city a few hours away from him. She'd left Inuyasha to deliver only a single message:

_You won._

Like it'd been some sort of game. He drank himself stupid that night and every night afterwards. It'd only been four years ago when he'd wrapped his car around a tree that he'd finally decided to sober up. He'd almost killed himself. It'd been the one moment in his life he'd had enough clarity to see the weight of his actions. That singular second in time that he thought he was going to die, he'd seen just how horrible he'd been. Between the withdrawals and the frustration, he began to feel desperate. Desperate for the need to reconcile; to apologize and prove himself to the woman he'd hurt the most.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the document that laid upon his bar. It'd been such a small detail but his sober mind was far too sharp to miss it. Omoikiri Enterprises had survived his bout of drunken stupidity to grow into a powerful force in the technological development field. Along side him, Houjo's humble family business had also taken off. With a branch in Kyoto, they expanded their Tokyo main office as well. Thus it was decided a partnership would be beneficial to both companies—with an emphasis on the sharing of their profits to boost their bottom line. He approached the bar and began to flip to the signatures on the back.

There at the bottom he spotted it. A name that would forever haunt him. Three signatures were lined in a vertical column. The top was his neatly scribbled autograph. Just below his was Houjo's and then finally, at the very bottom was the all too familiar curved characters of the woman he'd hurt the most. Except her name was slightly different than what he remembered.

_Okita Kagome_

It was her. He knew it was. His eyes lingered on her family name with a sharp sense of distaste. It felt _wrong_ seeing that name attached to hers. He still remembered _that_ man. Okita Souji, the only male who'd ever been able to take something so precious away from him. He'd stolen Kagome right out from under his nose. Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek, drawing the coppery taste of blood. His nails buried themselves into the palms of his hands. He hated him. He hated everything he'd done to sabotage his relationship with Kagome. The silver-haired man knew he'd screwed up. He'd been fully aware of that fault. But Okita had done something far worse in his opinion. He whispered words of doubt into Kagome's ear. He'd fed her fears and flamed the fire of her distrust towards him. Okita had wedged himself firmly between them in their relationship. He'd interfered. That alone was enough to warrant his rage, but it didn't stop there.

So many nights he wondered how things would have ended if Okita hadn't gone to her. So many times he wondered if he should have been firmer in keeping Kagome separated from that man. They'd known each other since high school when her mother had, quite lamentably, taken the teen under her wing and opened her home to him. He and Kagome bonded quite well during those years but Sesshoumaru had always been skeptical of him. Okita had never hidden his interest. He'd wanted her just as desperately as Sesshoumaru did. The only difference was that he'd been quicker.

From the beginning of their relationship he'd been insistent that she put more space between herself and Okita. It was clear just in the way the male stared at her how interested he'd been. Sesshoumaru's fists clenched tightly. He'd seen the heated glances the other man had thrown Kagome's way when he thought she wasn't looking. The blatant _want_ that flickered across his detestable countenance had been enough to send his instincts into overdrive. If Sesshoumaru was anything, it was possessive. That aspect of his personality had never changed. Even separated as they were, he still felt the inkling of possessiveness over the woman. Especially now that his fears were confirmed. His eyes narrowed.

He'd been so desperate back then. The further down the path of his addiction he traveled, the closer she'd gotten to Okita. He'd sensed it long before he ever laid his hands upon her. There was always _something_ between them. Like the flicker of a sparking flame just before it'd crescendo into an all-consuming inferno. His lips pulled downwards. So, in part of his own jealousy, he'd urged her to cut the bond she'd shared with the other man. Yet no matter how many times he pushed for it, Kagome never budged on that particular topic. She'd always been firm in asserting that her friendship with Okita was something she valued. She refused to put a barrier between herself and the other male at his request. That drove him to a frenzy. They'd had several arguments over the man's involvement in her life. Whenever something went wrong and if she needed support, Okita was always _there_. Sesshoumaru stared at the signature that currently mocked him. She'd been his fiancée at the time but he was never the man she went to for support. No that particular honor had always gone to another. He dropped the pages of the contract back into its original place.

Sure, part of the blame was his own to bear. He wasn't necessarily the type someone would feel particularly comfortable around. He also hadn't much time back then. He'd been far too concerned with how best to lead his recently deceased father's company. The silver-haired male glanced towards his phone. He'd irrevocably screwed up his life. He chased out the only woman who'd truly loved him into the arms of another man. He'd harmed her to the point where she'd been forced to flee from the city entirely. Now that he was sober, he wanted to make amends. He wanted to prove that he truly did regret his actions that night. His fists clenched even more tightly at his side. Would she accept that? Would she accept his remorse over his absence in her life?

Golden eyes shifted to take in the chaos of the city below his feet. Consequences be damned. He was going to start the first step of righting his long string of fuck ups. Withdrawing his phone he pulled up a familiar contact. With a swipe if his finger, he dialed the number.

"I need a favor." The voice on the other line laughed lightly at his request. He didn't let them get a word in edgewise. "Get me the phone number and address of Okita Kagome."

The was a slight pause on the other end. A question filtered through but Sesshoumaru quickly shut it down. "I don't intend on doing anything. I just want to talk." He stopped, a vein pulsating over his temple. "I will inform you if such a need ever arises. Now just get me what I requested." With that he ended the call. The man slid his eyes over the city. Somewhere out there Kagome was in the arms of the man he detested the most. His teeth gnashed together. Even if he couldn't erase the horrors of his actions, he'd make damn sure that he'd make his amends. After all, he loved her. As such he still wasn't quite ready to give her up. Not when the gods had given him this one last chance to set things right.

 


	2. Cherished

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening:_ The Arena by Lindsey Stirling

_**Crashing Tides** _

**Chapter Two** : Cherished

Okita started. His eyes snapped open as the warmth that was beside him was suddenly gone. He sat up, curling his arms around his wife's waist. He knew what this was. He knew exactly what woke her every night in a state of terror. The man closed his eyes. With gentle movements, he pulled her back into his chest and waited for her tremors to subside.

"I'm here." He dipped his head and whispered into the shell of her ear over and over again. She shivered and trembled against him. Her breath came in quick, panicked pants. It would subside soon enough. They always did. Okita shifted his palms to sooth the swelled space of her stomach.

"Breathe," He encouraged softly. "Just breathe." He felt her shaking begin to dissipate. Her breathing grew less sharp and erratic; a sure sign that she was beginning to calm.

What he didn't tell her was that he'd often had the same dream. The same nightmarish flashback to eight years ago when he'd found her in her apartment. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. The brief flashes of blood, shards of glass and a sickening feeling in his gut resurfaced. She _needed_ his support right now.

"Sorry," His wife sighed. "I think the stress is getting to me." Her fingers traced along the knuckles of his hands. His lips turned downwards. There was that nasty little habit of hers. He pressed his lips against the soft skin of her neck; enjoying the slight gasp that escaped her.

"Don't apologize." His voice was firmer than intended. Sharpened by the ferocity of his protective nature. "You know damn well that this isn't your fault." He pulled her closer to him, allowing her to bask in the warmth he had to give. "You've got me right here when you need me. The rest we'll just have to figure out along the way."

He brushed his palm over her stomach a second time. A familiar sensation of something moving beneath the surface kicked back. An affectionate smile spread across his lips. That was right. They were more than just lovers. They had more tying them together than just a name.

Kagome returned his smile with a small one of her own.

"I think Momo is getting excited." They both turned their attention to the swell that housed their unborn child. Seven months along with two to spare, they already knew everything from the gender, the name, all the way down to the expected delivery date. This time they were prepared.

Okita's smile shifted into a wide grin, "She gets it from her mother. Don't you know?" He tipped his head towards her stomach. Beneath his hand he felt another swift kick, as if she were in agreement.

Kagome held up her hands, "Nope. Doesn't count."

He merely rolled his eyes. Looping his arm around her waist carefully, he flopped to his side and gently pulled her along with him. The mattress sank beneath their combined weight.

The man held her close to his chest. He tucked his face into her neck and sucked a breath between his lips. That image was still there. That fear had never left. Now, they would have to face it all over again. Okita's expression darkened. He didn't like this. He couldn't be with her at the company. This merger was a giant pain in his ass. His job couldn't support a family of their size comfortably, so they had to rely on her position to make ends meet. Now with Sesshoumaru rearing his head after all these years he couldn't shake the ill intuition that gnawed at him. He couldn't protect her the way he _truly_ wanted. So what could he do?

"Hey," He tried to broach the subject tactfully. "Tomorrow I want you to keep Hajime-kun with you." His request immediately came off as a demand. He hadn't meant it as such but the fear etched into the very recesses of his mind. He _needed_ her safe.

Kagome leaned into him. Her features softened as the tips of her fingers trailed along his forearm; leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

"It's fine. Houjo's already asked him to be my body guard while Sesshoumaru is in the building." The pad of her foot sought out his own, rubbing soothing circles over it. "The security will be a bit more lax when he's not there though."

Okita sighed, "That's good enough." He felt his shoulders relax at the thought. Saito had been a close friend of his since long before he'd arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. He was a man true to his own set of morals. No amount of bribery or manipulation could ever sway him. The man was a rock in the best way possible. Steadfast and absolute in his own convictions. He had nothing to worry about if he was protecting her.

"Souji," Kagome paused her ministration to cock her head over her shoulder. She met his gaze with a small flush upon her cheeks. "What time will you finish teaching your lessons at the dojo tomorrow?"

His smile grew wide. He knew _exactly_ why she was asking.

"Early enough. Want me to pick you up?" His hand dropped back down to her stomach, taking a measure of comfort in the sign of life growing within her body.

"If you don't mind. It'd be easier if I didn't have to go back on my own for a little while." His wife's voice grew soft. He couldn't help the violent wave of protectiveness that rose within him. That was right. That bastard had waited until she was alone the first time. He wouldn't risk it again. Not after everything they'd gone through.

Okita nodded firmly, "Of course." A smile split across his lips. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" He lightly scraped his teeth along the nape of her neck playfully. "Besides you and I have a birthday party to plan. Can't get the decorations without the planner in tow."

Kagome's shoulders dropped, "I completely forgot. Kei's birthday is this weekend." She slumped into the mattress, burying her head under her pillow. "I haven't even started sending out invites or anything. This is going to be a disaster." She moaned in frustration.

Okita laughed heartily at the display. That was one thing he loved about her. No matter what, he _always_ knew exactly how she was feeling. Her emotions played across her features like an open book.

"Don't worry I already took care of that. I had him take some to school last week to pass around his friends." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Kid's unusually popular for his age. He's got more friends than I have contacts in my phone."

Kagome peeked out from under the pillow, "That's because you have all the charm of a smiling shark. People only see the sharp teeth and danger." The sour expression softened somewhat. "But thanks. I really appreciate you doing that."

Okita threw a wide grin at her, "Of course. As if I'd let _our_ son have a party without enough attendees." The possessiveness in his tone came as an accident. But it was there nonetheless and he refused to feel ashamed of it. Kei was _his_ son. He had been through her entire pregnancy from conception to birth. From every bout of nausea, mood swing and twinge of back pain. He was _there_. The birth itself has been even more traumatic but at the end of it all Kagome had been safe and so too had their child. He couldn't have been happier if he tried. No paternity test would ever say otherwise.

Kagome sat up. The sheets pooled around her waist sensually. He was tempted to push her onto her back and wrap her legs around his waist. Alas, such activities would be best served for a different time. It was close to morning for their seven-year-old and he wasn't keen on him figuring such things out so early in his youth.

"Alright, shopping it is." His wife dangled her feet from the bed. "I'll try to get through the meeting quickly. That way it won't be an issue." She threw a warm smile over her shoulder at him. "Just be sure to get there around noon. I'll get everything done by then so we can shop and pick Kei up together afterwards. Think that'll be a nice surprise?"

His smile grew softer. Their son's history may have been steeped in violence but that didn't change who he was. That didn't change how much his mother cared for him. No matter the pain she suffered, no matter the horrors that still lurked within the confines of her nightmares, she still loved her child. There was nothing in this world that could ever make her love that boy any less and that's what he cherished most about her.

"He'll love it."


	3. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening:_ Fire on Fire by Sam Smith

_**Crashing Tides** _

**Chapter Three** : Together

Sesshoumaru sat stiffly in the boardroom. Golden eyes surveyed the empty chairs that surrounded him. Five minutes to go. Houjo had greeted him personally that morning. He'd led him to the oversized conference room with an offering of coffee while the others arrived. Afterwards he'd left to see to their greetings personally.

His lips curved downwards. Where was she? Surely she would be here like the rest of them. She'd always been the punctual sort. Never less than fifteen minutes early to any appointment. He glanced at his watch. Two minutes left.

The door opened as he turned to face the long stream of people entering. Most were board directors and floor level managers he'd only met in passing. A few of his own employees filed in one by one. His fingers twitched. Where was she?

Sesshoumaru paused as the final three entered. At the front was Houjo. A wide, confident smile pulled across his lips. The man cocked his head to address his companion behind him.

Sesshoumaru sucked a breath between his teeth. He'd known she'd changed. It'd be inevitable after eight years of separation, but _this_? Kagome followed behind her employer. She kept to a simple, fitted dress that accentuated her curves. It was brilliant in color and drew attention to her figure without exposing too much. A bright flush colored her cheeks. Her eyes remained trained on Houjo, hardly acknowledging his existence. It was such a vast change from her meek style of clothing and shy attitude when they'd been in a relationship.

His eyes dropped to the swell of her stomach. His heart stopped. Was she pregnant? He felt the wind rush from his lungs. The years that'd passed between them suddenly felt heavy; like a weight he couldn't lift on his own. Kagome was married and with a child on the way. She neither bore his name or his offspring. She'd moved on. Yet here he was, fulfilling this partnership just to catch another glimpse of the woman he'd harmed the most.

His fingers clenched into tight fists. He'd figure out a way to deal with this setback. For now he'd just focus on his job. Golden eyes narrowed at the third male that entered after her. He didn't recognize him. Yet the stranger hovered close to his ex protectively. His shoulders were stiff and cobalt eyes locked onto his aggressively. This man was going to be trouble. His exact relationship with Kagome was unknown but he knew an obstacle when he saw one.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, shall we begin this meeting?" Houjo led the other two to their seats furthest away from him. The dark haired male took a spot beside Kagome, his body acting as a physical barrier between them. Sesshoumaru felt his brow twitch. This wasn't going the way he'd hoped. Perhaps he could take advantage of the lunch break to speak to her.

"Okita-chan are you sure you're feeling up to this? You look ready to pop, dear!" It was an elderly investor by the name of Itou Kimiko. She'd grown far into her age, bearing all the wrinkles and lines that a life full of experiences had to give. She was a grandmother to five grandchildren herself. As such her maternal sense of concern overflowed towards Kagome.

The young woman waved her hand in a placating manner, "It's fine. I'd go insane stuffed up in the house." She gave a light laugh. "Souji always jokes that I can't be idle for even a minute. He swears this one is going to be the same too."

The group shared in her laughter. His body tensed. _He hated that name_. More than that, he hated the fact that it was currently linked to hers. Kagome didn't spare him a glance. Her hand dropped to her stomach. He observed as her palm rubbed soothing lines over the life dwelling inside. That should've been _his_ child. She should've been _his_ wife.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"If we may?" He turned towards Houjo with a meaningful glance. He wanted this over. The sooner they could reach lunch break, the sooner he could speak with her. He still had a long way to go in earning her trust but he wasn't about to let this stand. Not after all these years.

"Ah yes. Let's begin shall we?" With that several hours were spent discussing the details of the merger. Sesshoumaru hardly paid attention. He'd memorized every necessary detail long before this. He had no need for the lip service. His eyes remained locked onto his ex's form. She'd smile, laugh and share in the conversation. However she never looked his way. She never so much as bat a single lash at him. It were as if he'd ceased to exist.

His teeth gnashed together in frustration. When they'd been together, she used to sit obediently by his side, never uttering a peep unless spoken too. It was that demure nature that he'd grown accustomed to. He'd cherished her ability to sit back and allow him control over the conversations.

This was no longer that woman. She'd changed. Just as he did.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand at the secretary that politely requested his order. There was no need. He'd be busy during the lunch period anyways.

"Okita-chan you're not going to eat?" Itou questioned, her brows pinched together with concern. His head shot up at that. What?

Kagome gave a small shake of her head, "Oh no, Souji's getting off early so he and I will be running a few errands after this." Her hand brushed the swell of her stomach affectionately. "He's quite a persistent man."

He fought the urge to scoff. Persistent, conniving and utterly despicable in his opinion. Let's not forget that he was a thief too. However that was neither here nor there.

His ex rose to her feet. The man beside her stood as well.

"I should be going. I'll have my phone on me if there's any questions you need answered." She shot a look at Hojou. The sandy-haired male gave her a quick nod.

"Ready, Saito-kun?" She addressed her companion. Sesshoumaru noted with no small amount of relief at the polite name she used for him. They weren't close enough to be on a first name basis. Which meant his only obstacle now was Okita himself. His features darkened with a slight scowl.

He needed a plan.

"Let us go." Saito, he now knew his name, placed his hand at the space between her shoulder blades. He silently urged her in front of him as he used his body to block her from his line of sight. Bastard.

Sesshoumaru took to his feet. He spoke nothing as he followed the pair out into the busy hallway. Golden eyes narrowed at their forms. He needed to talk to her. Preferably _before_ Okita turned up. He quickened his pace as they made a sharp turn.

The man opened his mouth to call out to her. Then, just as they rounded the next corner, they disappeared. A thick throng of people filled the corridor to the brim. His eyes shifted through the crowd to no avail.

"Damn it." Sesshoumaru hissed under his breath. He scoured the sea of faces one last time. No doubt Saito had sensed his pursuit and led her to a nearby room or hallway in which they could escape. He turned on the ball of his heel. No matter, he still had a few other opportunities to find her. This would not be the last.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took a quick glance. A phone number he didn't recognize along with the initials K.O. we're displayed across the screen. Subtle as always. His lips quirked up in a ghost of a smile. At least now he had her number. His contact came through for him. Sesshoumaru saved it into his list of addresses. He'd give her some space for the moment but later tonight he'd give her a call.

He strolled towards the elevator. His step a bit lighter than it'd been earlier in the day. At least this would give him to talk to her. Everything after that would flow naturally. The door closed and he slid his phone back into his pocket.

Now all he needed was a plan.

* * *

Kagome released the breath she'd been holding.

"Thanks Saito-kun," Her hands trembled as she offered her friend a grateful smile. "I thought he was going to catch up to us for a minute there."

The man didn't speak. He merely draped his jacket over her shoulders and nodded once. He was a kind man by nature but rarely offered words as a means of comfort. Kagome took a deep breath. She fumbled with her phone as she withdrew it from her purse. By the time she'd gotten it out, her husband's contact was flashing across the screen.

Saito held out his palm in a silent inquiry. Kagome met his concerned gaze as she passed it over to him. The woman closed her eyes. They were fine. Sesshoumaru was gone and Okita was likely already in the building. She vaguely heard Saito explaining the incident to him in the background. Her palm fell to her stomach. They were fine.

"Kagome," The dark haired man gathered her attention. He pushed the phone back into her hands wordlessly.

She breathed, "Souji?"

"Are you alright?" Her loved one's voice was frantic on the other line. "You weren't hurt?"

"No we're fine." Kagome felt a slight kick from her stomach. "Saito-kun got us into an office on the upper floor." She threw a grateful smile at their friend. She then returned to the conversation, "Are you here?"

Okita sighed heavily through the phone, "Yeah. I'm fixing to get into the elevator. Stay right there. I'll be there soon." There was a brief pause as she heard him enter a busy crowd through the background noise. "Hey," He added, "I love you."

Her lips quirked upwards, "Love you too. I'll see you soon."

At that the line went dead. Kagome stared at the screen of her phone. The memories of that night were still sharp as glass. At that time she'd only wanted to cut their tumultuous relationship. Sesshoumaru had been so lost in his alcoholism that he'd changed into something she hadn't been able to recognize. Even if the man was sober now she would _never_ give him a chance to try it all over again.

Kagome hadn't known how much time had passed before she heard her husband's voice calling out to her. She blinked once, then twice before she realized that his palms were upon her face and his worried gaze level with her own. Had she zoned out?

"Sorry," The woman smiled. "I was kinda lost for a minute there."

Okita didn't speak. His arms enveloped her as he pulled her into his warmth. She felt his hands draw soothing lines down her back. His grip was tight but not painfully so. Kagome closed her eyes. His scent carried with it a sense of safety.

"Let's go home." She wrapped her arms around his middle.

Her husband pressed his lips against her brow. It was the only answer she needed. They both rose to their feet. He gently took Saito's jacket from her and handed it back to his friend. The two shared a brief look of concern as they exited. Okita wound his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his side as his eyes scanned the crowd suspiciously.

His shoulders were rigid as he led her through the thick crowds, down the elevator and past the final lobby. It was only after they exited the building did his body relax.

Kagome nestled herself into his protective embrace. She tipped her chin up towards his ear, "Hey." The woman started. "I love you." She knew that he'd be on edge for the rest of the day if she didn't do something. She adored Okita's protectiveness over her. It was absolutely necessary in this situation. However she also didn't wish to allow her past any more intrusion into her life. So she tried the only thing she could think of.

At that moment his eyes sparked with affection and a smile pulled at his lips, "Love you too." She felt his mouth against her temple. They'd handle Sesshoumaru together. For now they had each other to focus on, which was how she wanted it to be.


	4. Shockwave

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening_ : Let the Flames Begin by Paramore

_**Crashing Tides** _

**Chapter Four** : Shockwave

The trip home had been tense. Okita had forgone running errands in favor of picking up their son and getting them back to their house safely. Kagome observed as her husband lounged across the sofa with Kei tucked under his arm. The boy leaned into his father's side as they watched an old favorite film. Her heart softened at the image they'd made together. The boy's wide, azure eyes were drawn to the screen in rapt attention. His hands pulled at his father's shirt, pointing at the images and asking a plethora of questions.

She turned her attention to the partially chopped vegetables in front of her. Her mind drifted off as she resumed preparations. She'd have to keep vigilant. Sesshoumaru was bound to drop by the office from time to time. Given his reaction earlier, she assumed that he was going to try everything he could to reconnect with her. A sickening feeling roiled in her stomach. The very notion was revolting.

Once finished, Kagome took the prepped ingredients and added them into the pot of boiling broth. Her eyes became unfocused—the memories of that night threatened to spill over. It had been the worst thing she'd ever experienced. If Okita hadn't been there for her then she didn't know what would've happened. She'd been in so much pain, both physical and emotional. Her index finger instinctively shifted to trace along the faint line of a scar hidden in the hairline behind her temple. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to give up without a fight. If anything they were going to need a lawyer.

Her eyes shifted to her husband and son once more. She'd do everything she could to protect her family. It wouldn't be much longer before the man discovered Kei's existence. When that happens…

Kagome shook her head. No. She couldn't think like that right now. Her eyes shot to the phone. It blared noisily over the sound of the television. The boy jumped up from his spot and darted towards it.

"I've got it!" Kei reached for the device. It was a nasty habit of his. Nearly eight years old and he was already desperate to prove how 'grown up' he was. At first it was adorable but now a sickening feeling twisted in Kagome's stomach. Something felt off.

"Okita residence," The boy greeted the person on the other line. "Oh, she's making dinner. Did you need to talk to her?" Kei wandered towards her. He held out the cordless phone for her to take. "It's for you, mom. The guy says that he's from work."

Her brows knitted together. She took the phone from him and smiled warmly at her child. The boy's lips quirked up into a satisfied grin before he ran back to his father's side. Okita divided his attention between them. His eyes were sharp, full of the concern he felt. Kagome lifted the phone to her ear.

"Okita Kagome speaking."

"You never told me." The voice on the other end hissed through gritted teeth. An icy chill went down her spine.

_Sesshoumaru_

"It was never your business. Besides, Souji's had things handled." She tried to keep her wording vague. She didn't want Kei to get caught up in this mess. She wouldn't allow it.

Okita shot up at the mention of his name. He grabbed their son and quickly sent him off with the promise of finishing their movie after dinner. It was a desperate attempt to shoo him away from hearing something he shouldn't.

"It is my business. You never told me that we had a son." Kagome kept her temper even against the harsh tone Sesshoumaru used.

"He's not your son." She stated definitively. Okita rushed to her side. His arms wound around her waist as he listened in to their conversation. "He's Souji's son." Kagome asserted. Her husband's arms tightened in response. She knew that he was ready to interject at any moment—to make himself known and push Sesshoumaru out of their lives.

"Hn, we'll see about that." There was a short pause on the line. "I want a paternity test done." Kagome felt her heart drop as soon as those words were spoken. "We can either work together and make this easy, or we can play hardball. I'd rather not force this through a courtroom. You can not deny me access to my son."

The woman bristled. She tried to think of a good argument but Okita swiftly took the phone from her hands.

"Let me make something clear you filthy piece of shit." The man pulled her close to him protectively; pillowing her head against his chest so that all she could hear was the sound of his heart and muffling of his voice. "Don't you fucking dare approach my family. I know damn well that you stalked Kagome this morning."

An edge of worry pulled at the pit of her stomach. Okita's arm trembled violently against her waist. A rage she'd never seen filled his face as his eyes turned dark. She wasn't naïve to her husband's temper. He was vicious, especially where his family's protection was involved. Right now, their entire life together was on the verge of being ripped apart. So Okita responded in the only way he knew how.

"Kei is my son. You have no right to barge into our lives after what you've done!"

There was a brief pause on the line. Then, "We'll see if he's truly _your_ son, Okita." The dull blaring of a dead line rang through the device. Kagome held her breath. Her legs felt weak and nausea threatened to work its way up. This couldn't be happening.

Okita shifted to hold her closer, "We'll be fine." His words were a sharp whisper. "No matter what that damn test says. Kei is still our son; not his." Her husband lifted the phone and made a call.

It rang three times before the line was answered.

"This is unusual. You normally don't like to call me, Okita-kun." The voice on the other end gave a mirthful laugh.

"Cut the shit Sanan. We need your help."

Kagome felt her stomach coil nervously as they spoke. Why did it have to come to this?

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his recliner. He rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. Why had the thought never occurred to him? How had he let so many years slip by without ever knowing about the child?

Golden eyes narrowed into thin slits. Okita's insistence on the boy being his own was both predictable and frustrating. The man would not back away without a fight. Undoubtedly they were going to be getting into contact with a lawyer soon. He felt his lip curl into a sneer at the notion.

Let them. At the end of the day they needed to know who the father truly was. He had no heir to speak of and should the child be his then it'd give him a significant advantage. Not to mention a connection to Kagome for the duration in which co-parenting would take place.

The man sighed deeply. This hadn't been how he'd wanted to go about this but he'd take his chance.

The truth was that the boy's parentage could go either way. He hadn't been a fool in the tail in of their relationship. At least not in how Kagome thought him to be. He'd known that she'd been spending more and more time with Okita. He'd known that she'd been going to him for advice and comfort when his drinking had been at its worst. That night he'd discovered that they'd slept together. Whether it'd been something they'd had done for a while or if it'd been spur of the moment; he hadn't known.

The only thing he knew for certain was that another man had taken what'd been _his_. In his drunken state of mind he'd grown possessive and violent, committing the worst crime against Kagome he ever possibly could have. She'd always shut him down for sex in their relationship. He'd been frustrated and angry. Then he'd found that she'd taken Okita into her bed. His fury hadn't let up for some time. All he knew was at the end his life had irrevocably changed and there was nothing he could do about it.

Right now he _needed_ to know if he'd gotten her pregnant all those years ago. It wouldn't erase the pain but maybe he could start small—reconnect with the son he'd lost and slowly earn her trust back. It was the only thing he could think of.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the sound of his phone's shrill ring. He needed to change that soon.

"Speak," The greeting was clipped. Much like the way he felt.

"You _fucking_ shit!" Inuyasha screamed on the other end of the line. "I just heard from fucking _Houjo_ that you stalked Kagome today. Are you out of your fucking mind? What in the hells are you fucking thinking going after her again!"

Ah yes, he'd nearly forgotten about him.

"Calm yourself brother. I merely wanted to talk to her." He had much that he wanted to address. The child being at the top of that list.

"Talk? _Talk?!_ " Something glass-like broke in the background. "You raped her, best the ever loving shit out of her and _then_ slandered her name across all of Tokyo! What the _fuck_ do you think you'll be able to talk about!"

His lip curled in fury, "In case you've forgotten she was sleeping around behind my back."

His half brother sputtered furiously, "So that makes what you did okay?! Newsflash, you _break up_ with someone. You don't pull the shit that you did." There was a slight pause. "Besides I know damn well that you were pissed that she wasn't giving it up so you slept around a hell of a lot more you fucking man whore."

A brief flash of disgust went across his features. Man whore? Clearly Inuyasha's vocabulary was still lacking.

"That's beside the point."

"The fuck it is!" Inuyasha plowed on, "Leave her the fuck alone Sesshoumaru. She doesn't need you in her life. For gods' sakes she's _pregnant_."

His fist clenched at the thought. He wouldn't decide himself into thinking that he could care for a child that was not his by blood. The life growing within her was not his to claim.

"It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru ignored the pointed comment. "There is still something that I need to do. If you've got the time to berate me then you've got the time to look after your own pregnant wife. Stay out of my affairs."

He hung up, shutting off the phone shortly after he did so. Leave her alone, huh? He'd done that for so many years. Now there was a boy that could possibly be his son. He couldn't leave her alone. Not now.

He'd contact his lawyer in the morning. For now he'd need a plan.


End file.
